


The Very Beginning

by Anica



Series: Hanni-verse [29]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Baby Fluff, Baby Milestones, Established Relationship, Explicit Language In Front Of Babies, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Post Mpreg, past!fic, self doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 04:24:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1631363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anica/pseuds/Anica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SteamPunk93 wrote: Could you please write a fic or two about Will and Hannibal having to look after baby Hanni, as in newborn baby?</p>
<p>A past fic about Will and those first few months of doubt as he watched Hannibal bond with their son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Very Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, look more Will and his self doubt! lol, I don't do this on purpose. It's the Past!Fics, I swear. His confidence grows with the years. Insecure!Hannibal has been requested! 
> 
> Everything made possible by ToyaAnn, who teaches me new words :D Heart you! 
> 
> Note: All the baby milestones I got were from the web. The more I read, the more contradictions I found, so I'm sticking to the only thing those sites had in common: All babies are different.

“Oh, come the fuck on,” Will Graham’s voice was soft and gentle as he tried to get the nipple of the bottle into his baby’s mouth.

The one-month-old paid no mind to his foul language, and it helped ease the stress that the older man felt. Yes, of course, he knew he shouldn’t curse around or at his newborn, but this was so much harder than the books, articles and TV programs had led him to believe. What kind of parent couldn’t feed his own child? He groaned, a mixture of annoyance and frustration. Fuck baby formula. Fuck bedtime. Fuck Hannibal Lecter Sr. and the stupid frown he was giving him from the doorway.

“Do you need some assistance?”

“No, it’s my turn. Go back to bed,” Will grumbled as he frowned down at the infant in his arms. When he spoke again, his voice once again pleasant and tender. “Come on, peanut, open up. Pretty fucking please?”

The baby blinked at him, trying to focus, but only whined when the bottle was pressed against his mouth.

“I’m up now,” Hannibal said, coming forward and kneeling by the pair. “Let me do this.”

“Even you, Chef Lecter, can’t make baby formula taste good.”

“That would be a challenge I would have to decline,” Hannibal agreed with a small nod. “I eagerly await the day my boy can eat more than powder and water.”

“I bet you do,” Will snorted as he ran the nipple against the boy’s cheek to no effect.

“Will, now, there is no reason for that tone. We discussed this.” Hannibal reached for the boy and Will handed him over with a sigh. “I doubt I will always be able to be truthful with you, my sweet lad,” Hannibal spoke to the child in his arms as he rose. “But I will do my best not to deceive you unless it is for own good.”

“You’re a saint,” Will grumbled as he pulled his knees up and laid his head on them.

Hannibal raised a brow at him in the dim light of the room but said nothing as he started to hum. He ran his finger down the boy’s face a few times, tried to give him the bottle, and when it didn’t work he patiently continued. In the end, to no one’s surprise, the boy accepted the bottle and started to gently suck.

When the bottle was empty, Will threw a cloth over his shoulder and stood up.

“I think I can take it from here,” Will said as he reached for the boy.

“Only sweet dreams for my sweet boy,” Hannibal said softly, as he laid a kiss on the boy’s cheek before giving him to Will.

With the boy’s weight back on him, Will felt the irritation melt away. He sighed happily as he patted his son on the back. When Hannibal stayed instead of returning back to bed, Will found himself relaxing against the older man. They were both tired. Sometimes one of them was grouchier than the other, though most of the time it was Will. But neither could have been happier when the small, rude burp filled the room.

***

At two months old, Hanni Lecter Jr. was a sweet baby who spent some of his nights trying to wake every neighbor on the block. It wasn’t the little boy’s fault of course, but most recently the silly man who had set off a car alarm, who now would most probably end up in a protein scramble unless the empath had some say in the matter.

Will was still considering this as he bounced the boy while he walked around the room. He hummed and sang every song he knew. He made some up, pleading with the boy to quiet down but in the end he gave up and brought the boy into their room.

“He won’t stop,” Will said, standing by Hannibal’s side of the bed, sounding as exhausted as he felt.

“Perhaps it’s best to let him cry it out,” Hannibal said, sitting up.

“Perhaps you should just sing,” Will suggested, keeping the snarl from his voice, but only barely.

“We tried that,” Hannibal reminded him. “It doesn’t always work.”

“Humor me.” Will handed over the baby.

Hannibal laid the boy on the bed and motioned for Will to get in. He put a hand gently on the boy’s chest and smiled as the younger man snuggled in closer.

Once he started to sing, Will’s eyes slowly closed. By the end of the song the boy had quieted down and his lover was asleep. Hannibal sat up, moved the boy into his arms and started to sing again, lower than before. It was a while before their son finally fell asleep, from either the lullaby or exhaustion, Hannibal couldn’t be sure, but somehow it was the sleeping man at his side that was bigger of the two victories.

***

“Will!”

The fact that Will could hear Hannibal yell his name out in the hallway made the younger man take off running towards the kitchen, where his partner was holding their baby.

“What is it?” Will asked, breathless from fear instead of the short run.

“He smiled,” Hannibal told him, as he looked down in awe at the child. At almost three months, Hanni had healthy round cheeks, full lips and now a smile that made Will freeze, and instantly melt.

“You scared me,” Will said, but there was no heat in his words as he came forward. “Hey, little peanut, what did Papa do to make you smile, hmm?”

In response he got some bubbles blown his way as the boy waved his arms.

“We were practicing saying Papa,” Hannibal said, still smiling at the boy.

“Isn’t it a bit early?” Will asked as he tickled the boy’s chin. “Besides, it’s going to be Dada, isn’t it, honey? Dada? Say Dada.”

The boy cooed and grumbled happily as he reached for Will who was more than glad to take him. “Papa already got the first smile out of you, I think it’s only fair I get the first word.”

“That is in no way fair,” Hannibal frowned playfully. He came to stand behind Will so he could look at the boy over his lover’s shoulder. His arms slipped around the man and he sighed happily. “I believe he has your smile.”

Will relaxed and rested his head against his partner’s as he considered the baby. “You really think so?” Will asked.

“Yes,” Hannibal said, a bit more seriously than the other man had expected. “I’m not certain it is a good thing.”

“Why not?” Will asked, trying not to sound hurt.

“Have I yet to deny you anything that has been asked of me?”

“No,” Will chuckled. “Though I am careful with what I ask.”

“That smile though,” Hannibal reached around Will and ran a finger down the boy’s cheek, causing him to make sweet sounds as he reached out for his papa’s finger. “It deserves to have every wish granted and I do not want to be the one who deprives the world of such beauty.”

“Fine, Daddy will be the mean one and you can run crying to your sweet, kind Papa about all the injustice,” Will told the boy.

“I imagine the two of you, being thick as thieves, seeking out trouble together and causing me to go gray much too early,” Hannibal said, voice soft and dreamy as he envisioned the messes and the mischief the two would find.

It was something he hadn’t been able to do before his son’s birth, but now that he was really here, so close, all the doctor could do was dream about the future and what kind of boy the small infant would be. 

***

Will paused in the doorway as he heard his son laugh. On the floor of the bedroom, Hanni lay on a colorful blanket and across from him, lay his papa, still in his waistcoat, clicking his tongue much to the amusement of the four-month-old.

Every click had the boy giggling, head rolling back with unfiltered glee, and Hannibal, for his part, looked about to be bursting with pride at the sounds he had been able to bring out of the child. Watching the well-dressed man lie on the floor would have been amusing enough, but the sounds he made, especially after refusing to use baby talk, made the moment picture-perfect for the other man.

Will had expected the doctor to be caring and nurturing, but the bond the two had quickly developed was still a bit of a shock to the younger man. He was very affectionate with the child, spoke with extra care in the boy’s presence, and never seemed to get frustrated as Will found himself doing every so often.

“Say Papa,” Hannibal cooed at the boy but got nothing but more laughter in return. 

Will had been the one to carry the boy inside him for nine months. Thinking that Hannibal might be the better father after all that made him feel uneasy. He didn’t want to put a word on the feeling like resentment or jealousy. That seemed low and petty.

“Say Papa, sweet boy,” Hannibal repeated, clicking his tongue again for the boy’s amusement. “Papa.”

Will didn’t want to be his son’s favorite. That wouldn’t have been right, but he couldn’t help think that his own limited ability to interact with others might hinder the connection he had with his son. It almost didn’t seem fair that the sociopath that felt almost nothing for anyone, would be able to bond better with their son than the man that could empathize with everybody.

***

“Hanni,” Will whispered and watched as their almost six-month old son turned his head towards him. “Such a smart boy, aren’t you?” Will cooed at him with pride. 

Hanni sat between his two dads, both ready to catch him at a moment’s notice since that too was new, happily basking in the attention he was receiving, while they delighted in the simple fact that their son had started to respond to their calls. He knew his name, the one they had given him. It was truly his now, not just something they called him.

“Hanni,” Hannibal whispered softly. The boy turned, giggling as he reached for the older man. Hannibal covered his face. “Where is Papa?” the boy made a concerned sound before dissolving into laughter when the hands were pulled away.

Will couldn’t help reaching over and touching the boy’s hair. That joyful sound that Hannibal often produced from their son made his insides twist. It was so delightful that he could not help but reach for the child, making sure that the boy was real. He would never understand how something so beautiful, so joyous could belong to the two of them, could have come from the two of them.

“Hanni,” he called and watched the happy, slightly drool-covered face turn to him.

***

"Come on, peanut," Will said as he lay on his stomach next to his son, and wiggled. "Come on, crawl for daddy!"

Hanni hit the blanket with both his palms and happily babbled. The little boy loved chattering and both fathers were sure that he was very close to saying his first word.

"Yes, I know," Will agreed with a chuckle as he often did when the boy tried to communicate. "You can do this. Come on, give Dada a wiggle."

The six month old giggled loudly but did not move. Will sat up and moved a few feet away.

"Can you come to Dada?" Will clapped his hands to get a giggle out of the boy and to keep his attention. "Come give Daddy a kiss. Come on, who's my good boy?"

The baby blew bubbles at him and giggled again.

"Oh you think this is funny, huh?" Will laughed as he reached forward to tickle the boy's side. He squealed, wiggled but didn't move. Will straightened back up and beckoned the boy over. "Come to Daddy and you'll get all the tickles you want! Yeah? Come on, little man, crawl for Daddy."

The boy laughed and buried his face in the blanket. His babble was mumbled, but still sounded beautiful to his father who chuckled at the sight. Will clapped his hands and the boy’s head snapped up with another giggle.

“Are you playing peekaboo with Daddy?” Will asked. “All right, my turn.” Will hid behind his hands and then dropped them, causing the boy to laugh and bury his face in the blanket again.

"I guess I don't mind not being greeted when this is the sight I get to come home to," Hannibal said from the doorway, as he leaned into the room, a hand on both sides of the frame.

The boy giggled happily and moved towards Hannibal. Both parents froze in shock as the seven-month-old boy moved a few feet, doing a very adorable commando crawl, before giving up and giving an unhappy whine, demanding to be picked up.

"Sweet boy!" Hannibal's voice dripped with pride and love for the child as he scooped him up. "Oh, my dear, sweet boy."

Will frowned, feeling like he was an intruder at the moment. He felt stupid for having such thoughts, and then guilty at the new spark of resentment that passed as Hannibal swung their son over his head.

For all that turmoil inside of him, he smiled as he rose to go stand by the two. It wasn't forced though, it never could be, as he watched the two smile at each other with uncensored love.

***

Will had been a bit cranky for a few days. Hannibal hadn't missed the childish glares or passive-aggressive remarks that had been thrown at him.

It had been the sole reason that when Alana mentioned a night out with Beverly and the rest of the science team, Hannibal casually mentioned that maybe they would enjoy Will's company. Alana enthusiastically agreed. Will had frowned at the invitation and even more at Hannibal's insistence that he attend.

"You don't need me at all, huh?" Will grumbled softly as he helped put groceries away.

"That isn't it, William, and you know it," Hannibal's voice was gentle but the arms around him were firm. He pulled Will close from behind, holding him tightly against his chest. "I need you. I would not be able to do this without you." He ignored the snort of disbelief. "I've returned to work and you spend all your time caring for our son. I just wanted to give you a break."

"I don't know," Will sighed. He wanted a drink and to get out of the house but a place filled with music loud enough to make the vibration felt through his chest, suffocate him and leave him gasping for the sweat saturated air that filled the room, held no appeal. "I'm not in the mood for house music or watching Alana grind on strangers."

"Jealous?" Hannibal asked, growling softly, and his arms tightened just a fraction more.

"No," Will chuckled, unable to hide how much he liked it when Hannibal got a bit possessive. He leaned back into the hold. "It’s just one if the many things I would rather not see."

"And yet, it seemed to be on the top of your list," Hannibal mused. "Rest assured there will be no grinding. I would not allow you out of my sight if there was."

"I always had a feeling you liked to watch."

Hannibal shook his head and gently bit down on Will's ear.

"It will be in a bar," Hannibal went on, as he let Will go and turned the younger man so they could face each other. "And they will be viewing a sporting event." He ignored the amused look on his lover's face at his choice of wording. Alana mentioned the name of the team they were going to be watching but he was unsure of what sport she was referring to. "No loud music and I assume the grinding, if there is any, will be done in private."

Will opened his mouth with another smart retort on the tip of his tongue but it died away. Maybe a night out really was what he needed. He didn't enjoy the sour mood that had been following him for much too long. It would not change the fact he felt that there might be a stronger bond between his son and his lover but maybe a few hours away from the house would put a stop to him filtering every action through a green haze of jealousy.

"Yeah, ok." Will nodded, fingers combing his curls back. "I'll go call Alana."

***

The bar was well filled, there was a buzz of conversation from over-filled tables. Most held college students, venturing out for the ten cent wing night. It was cozy, Will had to admit. Loud enough that conversations didn't seem inappropriate and quiet enough that you could hear everyone at your table without shouting or leaning closer and invading someone's personal space.

"So tell us about fatherhood," Beverly asked with a wide grin over her beer mug.

"No one came here to listen to me talk about my kid," Will told her as he took a sip of his own beer. He would have preferred something stronger, but between being spoiled by Hannibal's liquor cabinet and not wanting more than a buzz, he had decided to stay away from the hard liquor for the night.

"Oh, come on," she rolled her eyes. "Hockey doesn't require anyone’s full attention unless they start to fight. Now, come on, is it true that your sex life dies after you have a kid?"

"If that was true, daytime talk show hosts and DNA labs would be out of jobs," Brian pointed out before Will could do more than blush.

"Only about three percent of Americans actually think that one-child-households are preferable," Jimmy couldn't help chiming in with the statistics. "The others crunch the numbers and simply can't afford another child."

"Yes, Americans love crunching numbers," Brian said with an amused shake of his head while Beverly raised her glass to toast the huge family she imagined Hannibal would be able to support.

***

Will snuck out for some clean air and to call Hannibal. There was no answer but before he could call again Alana emerged from the bar, eyes seeking Will out and he slipped his phone away.

"Hey," She smiles, and it was as warm and friendly as ever. "Checking in on your boys?"

"I'm sure they're fine," Will shrugged and leaned against the wall.

"I don't think I got a chance to tell you what a good father you are," She said and copied his pose against the wall, head tilted towards him. "I always knew you would be."

"Because of how good I was with the dogs?" Will asks, his voice is just a touch self-deprecating.

"No,” she snorts, and the tone is not her own. He had known she was a bit tipsy by the color in her cheeks, but now he could hear it in her voice as well. "It's your eyes. You have kind eyes."

Will shrugged. “I've spent so much time looking out of other people's eyes that it’s not always only me looking out of mine."

"What do you see when you look out of my eyes?" She asked softly.

"I try to avoid doing it with friends," Will explained. "It's like reading someone's diary."

Beverly saved him from having to follow through with the awkward turn the conversation had taken by announcing that more wings had arrived. Will followed, grinning at the idea of greeting Hannibal with the smell of the bar on his clothes and the taste of beer and wings on his lips.

***

Outside of the house, he could hear his son cry and that made Will drop the keys in his rush to get the door opened.

Once inside the shrieking cry became clearer and he took the stairs two at a time as he rushed to the boy’s room. Inside, he found Hannibal pacing, the baby held against his chest. Hannibal was humming softly but it was drowned by the high pitched wails coming from the small child.

“He has been inconsolable all night,” Hannibal said, and he actually looked relieved to see the younger man.

“Oh, who's daddy’s fussy baby?” Will cooed as he came closer to Hannibal and the seven month old in his arm..

Hanni squirmed until he could see the source of the familiar voice, and his face changed instantly. He reached for Will, hands grasping at air. “Da-da!”

Will froze. His eyes instantly snapped to Hannibal for confirmation that he had not just imagined that. He'd had a few beers, but they had come in equal numbers to the glasses of water he drank, so there was no way this was alcohol induced. Not unless Hannibal had been drinking as well, because he met Will’s gaze with a shocked look of his own.

“Da-da,” the boy insisted again, this time crying out in order to be heard.

“Oh, my good boy,” Will laughed, and scooped the boy up. “Do it again. Say Da-da.”

“Da-da,” Hanni repeated, sniffling into Will’s shirt, as he started to settle down.

“Brilliant boy,” Hannibal said, as he stood by the two, gazing in wonder at the small boy, as he reached out and cupped the back of his head. “I want to hear it again.”

“Hanni, say da-da,” Will begged, holding the boy tightly, a wonderful weight in his arms and a lightness inside that he had not felt in quite a while. “Say, da-da.”

“Da-da,” the boy repeated, softer this time. He shuddered a little as the last of the tears slipped down his face and were brushed away by his papa’s warm hand.

Will let out a deep sigh and slumped against Hannibal.

“You, Darling, smell horrible,” he was told. But even while the words were being spoken, an arm found its way around his shoulders and he was pulled closer.

Will snorted, and rested his head against the broad shoulder. There was soft nonsense spilling out of his son’s mouth as he started to drift off. Will wanted to hear the words one more time but Hannibal beat him to it.

“Dada” Hannibal whispered, low and soft.

“Da-da,” Hanni repeated, eyes fluttered for a moment and closed.

Will held the boy close for a moment before laying him down in the crib. Another few moments were spent watching the boy’s chest rise and fall, and while Will appeared calmed, inside he was soaring,

“Come,” Hannibal said, his hand wrapped his lover’s wrist. “I want to bathe you.”

“It’s late,” Will groaned but did not make any effort to keep the smile off his face.

“So it is,” Hannibal acknowledged as he pulled the hand he held to his lips and laid a kiss across the knuckles. “But I insist.”

“Kiss me,” Will said, as he came to a stop on the stairs, and pulled the older man closer. The smile he wore was wide, daring and there was a bit of mischievousness that the doctor hadn’t seen in far too long.

But Hannibal had a bit of mischievousness of his own. He frowned at his lover. “You smell of artificial spices and, I imagine, taste much the same way.”

“Kiss me!” Will said, voice demanding without rising so as not to wake their boy.

“If I must,” Hannibal said with mock exasperation as his hand disappeared into Will’s hair and pulled him close.

Once they started kissing, all the pretense and playfulness fell away. They started and didn't stop until exhaustion pulled them under and their son’s cries raised them up with the ascending sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Cursing in front of babies is bad, right? Lol, I'll keep that in mind once I start having them.


End file.
